


Uncontrollable Appetite

by takeitteezy



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Bellamy is also horny, Bellarke, Blow Jobs, Clarke is horny, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Horny Bellarke, Life-Affirming Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sleep Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, apocalypse sex, bellarke smut, end of the world sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeitteezy/pseuds/takeitteezy
Summary: Shortly after the end of the season 5 finale, post-Jordan. It’s been over a hundred years and both Bellamy and Clarke’s current selves are catching up with that fact.





	Uncontrollable Appetite

It had only been a few hours since we learned of the new planet. It’s been mostly radio silence since then, Jordan hasn’t pushed Bellamy or I to try and explain our feelings at the moment. I think he understands we’re both pretty overwhelmed with it all. 

Bellamy and I decided not to wake anyone else yet, until we have a better estimate of when we’ll reach the ground of the new planet. There’s still limited resources on the ship and we don’t want to use them up before we even get them. The human race has been through enough hardship, it won’t hurt them to sleep a bit longer. 

It’s a bit awkward with Jordan, he treats us more like we’re his parents rather than his actual parent’s friends, but we haven’t corrected him yet. It’s all too new that I’m sure Bellamy hasn’t even thought of it, and it really hadn’t been an issue,

Until Jordan brought us to “our bedroom” and told us to get some sleep. 

The panic didn’t really set in, at least not for me, until Bellamy said he was going to shower. I’d seen him shirtless and relatively unclothed a hundred times before, but never so intimately. Never in a place where I couldn’t excuse myself to my privacy and get myself off to the thought of his mouth on me, making me scream as my release overcame me. 

He seemed relatively unphased by this entire situation, like it was normal. He stripped his Eligius branded shirt off muttering a quick, “finally”. Before entering the bathroom. I heard the shower turn on and did my best not to picture what he was doing. 

There were a few books lying around, one being an old copy of the ‘Earth Skills’ textbook we were taught from on The Ark. I flipped through the pages, chuckling at how much was inaccurate. Jasper and Monty would’ve gotten a kick from it. 

I heard the shower head sputter to a stop and held my breath, praying Bellamy would put clothes on before exiting the shower, because I’m not sure my living-breathing being could handle him even partially naked right now. 

Not after the dreams I’d had during cryo, at least. 

Thankfully, he exited the bathroom door, with boxer-briefs and a t-shirt on. My thirst was still very much present, but at least I didn’t have to deal with a half-naked Bellamy again. 

“Your turn, Clarke.” He said with his signature smirk. “I know it’s not ideal that we’re shairng a bed, but I think it’s easier than explaining everything to Jordan right this second.” He stated. 

I nodded a silent agreement before heading into the shower.  
The mirror still fogged from the steam of his. I turned the handle, waiting for the water to heat up again. As I did, I stripped off my clothes, reveling in the feel of myself again. Crazy how after 100+ years, your body starts to feel foreign but still the same. 

I placed my hand under the water, testing the heat before stepping in. I can honestly say a shower has NEVER felt so good. I washed my hair, almost moaning at the feeling of my nails scraping my scalp as I massaged the shampoo into my hair. The body soap provided smelt of fresh laundry, and I’m sure I washed every possible crevice of my body with it. There was a razor, and although my body hair had barely grown during cryo, it felt amazing to shave off what was there, leaving my skin fresh and smooth by the time I stepped out. I dried myself off before quickly drying out my hair and dressing in simple sleep shorts and a tank top. Forgetting about putting a bra on didn’t cross my mind, as I barely remembered the fact that I was sharing a bed with Bellamy. 

As i exited the bathroom, I could hear soft snoring coming from the bed. With the lights already off I could barely make out the outline of his body, but managed to scoot into the other side without waking him. 

He was lying on his back, right arm tucked beneath his head, looking completely and utterly exhausted. I watched the rise and fall of his chest as I turned onto my side, admiring the simple beauty of him. 

This wasn’t something I would ever admit before. He was my partner, my co-leader. We weren’t meant to be together, but that didn’t stop my mind from dreaming about it during cryo. 

It was hard to remember every exact dream, but the one’s involving Bellamy we’re the most prominent. As I watched his chest rise and fall, I thought back to a dream where I had been going down on him while his head was thrown back, his cock in my mouth, while we both moaned in pleasure. Sucking him down to the back of my throat, while he made the most sinful of noises. 

The dream recall immediately sent a jolt of pleasure to my pussy, where I felt desire start to pool. I moved my hand lower, almost feeling guilty about what I was doing while he slept. I cupped my hand over my pussy, the soft touch giving me a small amount of relief from the ever present throbbing as I recalled more dreams about Bellamy. His hand around my neck as he fucked into me, deep. Sitting on his face, his encouraging words making me grind down harder onto him. His dirty talk, making me wet without even touching me. 

As I looked at him, I imagined what his skin would feel like if I were to reach out and touch it. How good he would taste. I began rubbing myself through my shorts, biting my lower lip as I did my best to stifle my moans. 

I kept thinking of how good it would be between us, I was practically writhing at the thought and he wasn’t even doing anything. I reached out tentatively, touching the bicep bared to me as it was propped under his head. 

God, the muscle. I wanted to kiss it. But didn’t want to wake him so I kept the touches to a minimum. Becoming a bit more bold, I ran a soft touch up and down his arm, reveling in the small sigh he let out. 

He just looked SO good. 

I moved my hand to his chest, pausing to see if he would wake, prepared to retract and turn over innocently, pretending like I had done nothing. 

But he didn’t wake up. So I kept exploring. With one hand on his chiseled chest, I moved my other back to my pussy, teasing it through my shorts as my other explored his hard exposed muscle. I bit my lip stifling another moan because he was an aphrodisiac himself. He didn’t have to do anything. 

As I grew bolder, and increasingly more turned on, I began to slide my hand lower while I continued teasing my pussy. Passing over the hard planes and divots of his abs, still present after all these years, when I reached his happy trail. I could see the slow rise of his dick, responding to my touch when he finally made a noise. Hearing his sharp intake of breath I immediately stalled my hand, as to hopefully not wake him up, but he turned over onto his side, effectively cutting me off from this form of touching. 

Shit. Now what? I thought. 

Looking at him on his side, I became more curious. His dick was responding, that was good. Maybe he knew it was me. Maybe not. But I needed to continue, at the very least I needed to get myself off and needed to at least touch him again to do so. 

As I turned onto my side and molded myself against his back, I wrapped my arm around his waist and felt another gush of arousal when I heard his guttural moan of, “Clarke.” 

I froze again. Shit. Was he awake?

After a few moments passed with no other movement or sounds from Bellamy other than his slow and deep breathing, I resumed my exploration. This time venturing even more south, cupping his semi-hardened length in my hand. 

His body reacted promptly, pushing his ever forming erection into my hand as I stifled another moan. 

Fuck. He even FELT big. 

But as I continued rubbing him, he began moaning and pushing back. I was so turned on I had forgot about getting myself off altogether, but knew I was absolutely dripping. 

But suddenly, I felt him start to wake and quickly withdrew my hand, flipping onto the opposite side of the bed and feigning sleep. 

I heard him continue to stir, moving into another position before I felt him sit up. 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 

I had only just begun to panic before I heard a breathy, “God damnit.” behind me. 

I felt him move, and soon could feel the heat radiating off his body. I was trembling. I could barely control it. 

I felt soft breaths at the back of my neck. I was shuddering. 

“Is this what you wanted, Princess?” I heard him ask in my ear, his voice gravel and filled with want. 

I didn’t answer, just pressed myself back, flush against his body with a small moan. 

His large hand grabbed my hips, pulling me back while he ground into me. 

I could practically feel his smirk as he said “As you wish,Princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and what you want more of! I need honest opinions and please give kudos if you like it! 
> 
> Come celebrate fictional Bellarke with me on Tumblr @takeitteezy


End file.
